Breathe
by Overloaded Candy-coated
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's Breathe. "...And we know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break no one here to save me..." ::.Dylan centric.::


_Breathe :: _**Taylor Swift**

* * *

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

Life sucks, then you die.

But usually, you have that one person to bring you up when you're down. That part was _never_ added on. But for me, Dylan Marvil, I just lost that one person.

Her name was Kristen Gregory.

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

People make mistakes. And I guess we both made one. She went a little too far with her new friends and I heard some things she said about me. She even told my biggest secret.

I didn't like it.

I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I never wanted to see her go. She was my best friend. My _sister_. And soon enough, we change our minds about who our real friends are.

_"Kris, we gotta talk." I step in her room and she looks up at me with frightened eyes._

_"What?" She asks, her voice cracking. She knew it was coming._

_"Look, people are people... and sometimes, we change our minds. I heard the stuff you say about me. You told everyone my secret. I-"_

_"Dyl," She looks in my green eyes. I look away to prevent from crying._

_"I'm sorry Kristen, but we-we can't be friends." I ran out._

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around_

Now I'm driving away. 16 and I just got my permit. I remeber 3 years ago when I lost Massie. All because of stupid Derrick Harrington.

Oh, did I mention he cheated on me with Alicia?

Well, I lost her there. I never wanted to.

Mad by NeYo starts playing on my radio, and I punch the button. I feel a tear run down my cheek and I whipe it away.

But fate always has it's ways.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_  
I want her to know this isn't easy. I don't wanna lose her. I knew her more than she knew herself. I want to turn my Lamborghini around, drive straight to Brickview, and have a sleepover like me and her used to.

But I can't. Because life isn't fair.

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

I feel worse than I did when I found out about Derrick and Alicia. I feel like I lost my other half. Like I'm dead, but my body is still alive. She made me feel whole. Losing her like this is the worst.

But she told my secret. The one I trusted her with. And I couldn't trust her anymore.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

I know she's hurt. I heard her crying when I ran out the door. And I don't want her to be hurt.

I avoided the remarks I heard she said about me in school, but when one of her new friends walked up and asked if the secret was true, I knew we were done. I needed to let her go. No matter how much it would hurt the both of us.

I lost Kristen Gregory, and she was never alowwed to come back.

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

Life won't work out the way you always want it to. And were only human, and we are under peer pressure, but when your best friend puts every bit of their trust into you, you should resist it. Fight it. But Kristen Gregory is under too much.

Yes, I'm extremely angry. And I know no matter what she says, even after I see I have 7 missed calls from her and 15 texts, nothing is gonna save our friendship at this point.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

Breaking up with your best friend, it is. It sounds weird, but that's the truth. Because in break-ups, most of the time both of the people get hurt, and it's not easy. It's never a clean break.

Yes, she knows every little tiny detail and aspect of my life, but like I said.

It isn't easy.

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

I finally get home. No one's home, so I run straight to my bedroom.

Thank god my sister isn't home. This is gonna be _extremely _akward to tell her.

I feel like I can't breathe. I get a glass of water.

It doesn't help.

I just lay down on my bed and eat a Luna bar. I feel more tears roll down my cheeks.

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

It's 2 in the morning. I can't sleep. I lost her. Forever. And she doesn't know it's not easy for me.

I wish she never told anyone. We'd still be friends, and I would be laughing with her right now on the phone. Why can't life be fair?

Oh yeah, because nothing right happens to me.

I have no one left. Claire moved back to Orlando. Cam even went with her. They're supposively getting married.

I haven't talked to Alicia since the Derrick incident.

Massie is still the same, which is why I don't talk to her.

And now Kristen's gone.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

No ones here. I have no one left.

"Dyl?"

Except my sister, Kyle.

"Kyle." I break down crying.

"What's wrong?" She rushes in the door and hugs me.

"Kristen... I...told her we couldn't be friends." I bawled.

"Why?" She asked, smoothing my hair.

"She-she told." I whispered.

"Who?" Kyle sounded calmer than I thought she would.

"Layne Abely." I cried. Kyle sighed.

"It's okay. People were gonna find out sooner or later." She sighed heavily. I sniffled.

"But I trusted her." I snapped.

"People change. You can't trust anyone."

_I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

It's been 2 months now. I haven't talked to Kristen. I met a group of girls, I have a boyfriend whom I love, but nothings the same without her.

Now I'm just laying on my bed. Thinking. Kris turned 16 last month. I wasn't there to celebrate it with her. Kyle comes in my room.

"You okay?" She asks, sitting on my forest green comforter.

"Fine." I sigh. She puts her arm around me.

"It's been 2 months. You have to get over it." She nods.

"It's not easy. Kristen was like my twin sister. And-"

"I know, Dyl, but sometimes, people change. We have to move on. Remember when Dad left?" She states. I nod my head. "Well, Mom got over it. She started The Daily Grind, and now she's America's favorite talk show host. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"That I should start a talk show?" I ask. Kyle laughs slightly.

"No. That everything happens for a reason. I think. Just don't tell anyone her secret."

"Kyle! You coming?" I hear Jamie, my sister's girlfriend call from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kyle gets up and heads for the door.

"Hey, Dyl," Kyle states from the door and I lift my head. "Breathe."

Yes, my sister, Kyle Marvil, is a lesbian. And Layne Abely knows that.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

I just want Kristen to know, that I'm sorry. That I wouldn't of done it if I didn't have to. That I want to go back to normal more than anyone, that I don't want her to be upset. That not having her in my life feels wrong. Like I'm missing half of me.

But life sucks, then you die.

And that no matter what happens, I'll never tell a soul that Kristen Gregory's mother is an alcoholic.

* * *

**So random!**

**I love this songg. Taylor swift said in an interview that this song was about losing a friend. I listen to it and think of my ex-boyfriend, but I just got a mental image of this being a song about K & D. **

**The secret? Was it suprising? It was a last minute thing. I was all, "Hey, let's spice it up and make Kyle a lesbian."**

**NO OFFENSE IF ANY OF YOU ARE LIKE THAT- I HAVE A LESBIAN FRIEND SOO... yeah. IM NOT RACIST OR WHATEVER AGAINST PEOPLE LIKE THAT.**

**This was a spur of the moment thing, so sorry if it suckss :/**

**Okayy soo..**

**Get ready get ready cuz blahh blahhh :p: Next chappy will be short. A slight filler too. The end of it is approaching, my fellow writers :[**

**i love you guysss!~**

**makaylaa :]**

**PS: Life sucks, then you die. My favorite quote by my boyfrann, Jacob Black :] **


End file.
